castleseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Etrius
"You know I could break these chains as easily as your neck?"-Etrius to the General, Castle III Part A Etrius was the leader of an elite-team of people who are able to do extremely dangerous missions. he was the first one to explore the castles. he carries several waepons, including a Katana in Castle II. he has green eyes. Appearances Castle I Etrius climbs all the way up to the castle and enters. He grabs the book and leaves. But then a dragon comes out to kill him. A man with a rifle tries to help him but fails. Etrius grabs the rifle and kills the dragon. (in Castle III part A, Etrius has a flashback of killing the dragon with a sword which meant that he was getting the first book at that time). Castle II Etrius starts by getting off the helicopter, gets his weapons and goes into the castle. After the doors close he is attacked by creatures. He reaches the book but he gets bitten. He grabs the book, jumps to the roof and is saved by the helicopter. Then he broke a pole that had a flag on it and used it to kill one of the creatures. Castle III part A Etrius appears to be in some form of trance after getting bitten by an evil creature. he is carried into the base on a stretcher. after that he starts to have flashbacks and hears a voice. In one flashback we are shown why he is working with the General. Castle III part B Etrius wakes up when Beecher comes in to talk about the mission when Lloyd comes in and tells Etrius to get ready for the next mission. Etrius, Lloyd, Beecher and Boomer get on an helicopter and fly to the third castle, there they land in a courtyard. After entering the castle they find the Altar room . Etrius and the General go to the centre of the room. Castle III part C After getting to the centre of the room the General tells Etrius to retrieve the Artifact. After holding the Artifact, a light goes into Etrius giving him powers. Meaning that Etrius has consumed/have The Wise One's ancient powers. He kills a soldier and The General shoots him in the neck. After Beecher finds out that Etrius is dead, they are attacked by Creatures so they have no choice but to leave Etrius's body behind. Castle Repercussions D2 (mentioned only) Around the ending of Castle Repercussions D2, it shows in the altair room that Etrius's body has disappeared. Also after the credits of D2, it shows his profile files, showing that his age is 42. Trivia *People who watch the series think that Etrius is around the age 20-30, but he isn't. His age is somehow answered in Repercussions D1/D2. *In Castle III Part C Etruis's body was still laying there while the creatures were heading for it while Beecher kept jumping on their heads. But at the ending of Castle Repercussions D2 it shows only blood, Etruis's body has disappeared. That means he has survived. That proved he survived.